Two Birds of a Feather
by Janette Bennington
Summary: He was blind. She was broken. Deep down they're the same... When Max discovers she has a fraternal twin sister, the flock's lives are turned upside down once again. As it turns out, Fanta has the ability to heal other's wounds but not her own... Especially those from the past. IGGYxOC M for violence and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Max POV-

Okay, so I may not be the greatest cook in the world, but at least I can go get the ingredients. You might even say that I shop "like a boss." (Gazzy says I have to stop trying to be cool. I think I nailed that phrase usage, don't you?) I decided to go solo for three reasons:

A. It's easier to go through the store without three easily side tracked kids, plus a dog who won't keep his mouth shut.  
B. I have the money.  
C. I get really tired, really quick of Iggy griping at me for picking the wrong things. Whenever I yell at him to get them himself, he_ conveniently_points out that he's "blind". (With the way he can touch everything and figure it out or hear a mouse sneeze two miles away, you wouldn't think he was.)

So, anyways, back to bringing home food. I got the stuff for lasagna-like I was asked- when I heard shouting. Now, one of the things about being me is that I can't ignore shouting. Especially when it sounds like someone is in trouble.

I quickly stashed the food in the bushes, hoping it would be an easy fix and I could get it before it spoiled. (The next time I get griped at for wasting food, I swear, I'll kill them.) Vaguely, I remembered what happened the last time I did something like this. I was shot at, the bullet gouging out part of my shoulder and nicking my wing.

_ You also met your mother and half-sister_Ah. The voice. Long time no…hear?

_ Buzz off. I decide what to do._I told it, annoyed.

_ I never said you didn't, Maximum. However, keep in mind that things work out better if you listen to me._

_ Fine._ I said reluctantly. I cracked my neck as I started toward them.

_ Good girl._

_ Shut up._ The closer I got, the louder the sound got. The weird thing was… it was coming from the sky?!

Fanta POV-

I raced through the hallways, trying to think quickly. The quicker I could get to the roof, the better. I smell the reek of Erasers behind me. Fortunately for me, I was quicker on the ground… for a little while anyways.

"Here piggy! Let's play food fight!" One sickeningly smooth voice purred from around the corner. I didn't look over my shoulder to see the God-like model that was following my footsteps.

In some ways it was a relief to see them go back to flesh and blood Erasers. Robots tend to not tire and had some advantages over me that normal Erasers didn't. However, they broke easier, which is probably the reason my makers switched back to the good ol' wolf boys.

"Come on, let's play make over! I'd love to give you some black eyes and paint you red." An equally smooth female voice called after me.

_ And girls._I corrected myself mentally as I ran up the stair case. Just three flights until the roof. Once I was on the roof, I was gonna be okay. The moment I made it to the second flight, I heard heavy footsteps following me.

_ Two flights down,_I thought anxiously as I hurried up the stairs. My lungs were on fire and it felt like my heart was about to burst. I wanted nothing more than to give up and just sit down and rest a moment. But I couldn't… If I did, I'd die.

Like magic, I burst through the door way, onto the roof. I stopped halfway across the roof, breathing heavily. I had to get more oxygen before I-

"Lookie here. Piggy thinks it'll get away." The male said.

"We can't let that happen." The female purred.

"Nope. Come here…it won't hurt _too_much." A smaller male drawled, stepping towards me. I shook my head, stepping backwards.

"Don't do that." The leader-the big male- said. Flashing him a cocky grin, I stepped up on the border of the edge of the roof. As they lunged forwards I stepped off, closing my eyes.

This is the part where things get cool. I unfurled my red-golden wings and pushed down hard. My body rocketed up, bringing me closer towards the clouds. I didn't look back as I hurriedly flapped to get away from there.

Just when I thought I was safe and had slowed down _**THREE INCH CLAWS**___dug into my leg. I looked back to see the three snarling, twisted faces right behind me. Then the pain of said claws digging into my leg caused me to let out a surprised shout.

"Watcha gonna do now bird-girl?!" The little male sneered as he moved to take my other leg. His question was answered with my left foot slamming into his face, shattering his nose.

"That dog-boy." I hissed, trying to shake the Eraser on my leg off. He started squeezing my calf, trying to break the bone. I couldn't help but scream, working frantically to get him off. Then the female grabbed my wrist, breaking it.

"HEY!" An unknown voice shouted. I managed to look over, my bright eyes probably clouded with rage, fear and pain, to see a girl there. Her brown eyes were narrowed with an 'I'm gonna kick some butt' look and her medium length blond hair waved in the wind created by the five pairs of wings flapping.

That's right, five. She had her own pair of wings holding her aloft in the air. She was…like me.

"Mind if I join this fight?" She continued, rocketing forward at about 90mph, her foot colliding into the female's arm. The resulting snap meant that her forearm was broken in one bone if not both. Either way, she let go of me with a furious roar. The chick smirked and swerved, heading for the male. The female followed relentlessly, only to collide into the male as the girl abruptly dropped.

The smaller male who had been cradling his bleeding, broken nose followed after her. With the female and male working to untangle themselves and regain altitude I was free to right myself and look for the girl. Despite the fact I my wrist was broken and my calf was bleeding like crazy, I wasn't going to leave the girl to fight my fight for me. I spotted her, fighting the small male. I dropped down and landed a heavy chop in his wing with my good hand. He plummeted, screaming, unable to save himself.

I almost felt bad for him. _**Almost**_.

"So, you got a name?" The girl asked as we turned to face two angry Erasers. As the male tackled her, I surged forward to clap both my hands hard over the female's ears, bursting her eardrums.

"Fanta!" I called back, seizing the opportunity to take the Eraser's head and twisting it quickly, breaking her neck. As the body fell I looked at the girl who snapped the male's wing, watching him fall as well.

"Isn't that a drink?" She asked, looking at me.

"It's short for something." I told her, heading away from there and to the nearest tree.

"Hey, don't head for the trees. Let me get a bag and I'll take you to my house." The girl said with authority in her voice. Ha. She obviously didn't know me.

"Listen-"

"Max. My name is Max." She said, crossing her arms.

"Okay then, _Max__,_ though I'm grateful for you helping me out, I make it a point not to hang out with others. They tend to be bad news."

"Yeah, well, you're bleeding a lot and you need to rest. And where I'm going there's a crap-load of food." At the very mentioning of the word my mouth watered.

"Not poisoned or drugged." She said, emphasizing her words.

"Fine. It can't hurt to rest for a little while." I reluctantly gave in. I watched as she swerved down and returned, holding a bunch of groceries. What the…?

"Ready to go?" Max questioned, looking at me.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, shrugging. We flew for about an hour. Towards the last ten minutes of the flight I started to feel dizzy. Stupid freaking blood loss. I must've busted my healing wounds in the Eraser fight.

"Hey, you-FANTA?!" Max shouted, looking at me.

"Max, I think I'm gonna…." That's when it went black.

Max POV-

"Hey, you-FANTA?!" I shouted, looking at her. Her right calf was soaked with blood and her light shirt was black on the side where she was bleeding as well.

"Max, I think I'm gonna…" She didn't even make it through the sentence as she passed out in midair.

"FANTA!" I shouted, rocketing towards her. Before I could drop the sacks-O'-stuff, Fang and Iggy were there, catching the unconscious girl. Fang gave me a look of "we'll talk later" before he and Iggy turned, taking their load of dead weight to our home.

I landed right behind the three, watching.

"ZOMG! MAX! WHY IS THERE A GIRL?! OHMYGAWD! SHE'S BLEEDING! WHAT HAPPENED?! IS SHE HURT?! OF COURSE SHE'S HURT, THAT'S WHY SHE'S BLEEDING! MAX, ARE YOU HURT?!" Ah, Nudge.

"Not now Nudge. You and Gazzy take these inside while I go help them out." I ordered, handing the bags to her and the skinny, blond boy beside her. Without waiting to see if they'd do it I walked inside.

"Max, she's bleeding badly." Fang said. Why, thank you Captain Obvious!

"Get bandages and gauze." I said, moving forward to apply pressure on the bigger wound on her side.

"Where is she bleeding?" Iggy asked, returning with the huge first aid kit we made. Pfft, screw the little ones you buy at Wal-Mart.

"Side and right calf. We need to slow the bleeding until Mom gets here." I told him. He moved to get her calf as Fang helped me out on her side.

"She's outside. Gazzy and Nudge are-"

I looked up as he stopped. Mom's dark eyes were wide as she took in the sight of the bloody girl on the couch. Without hesitation, she moved forward, working her doctor-y magic on her. Yeah, my Mom's a doctor. Suck it.

An hour later Fanta was resting on the couch, sleeping. Then I was left to explain to six people and a dog. Great.

"Max, who is she?" Mom asked gently.

"She said her name was Fanta. Said it was short for something." I said, my eyes flicking to the girl. Oddly she looked familiar. Like I saw her before but couldn't remember where.

"Where did you meet her?" Fang asked, crossing his arms.

"When I was coming back from the store I heard shouting and saw her in the air with three Erasers." I said, frowning. Me+interrogations= major pissy mode.

"How, all the Erasers are gone. They went to the Fly-boys, remember?" Gazzy pointed out.

"These were most definitely Erasers." I said. My eyes flicked over to her again. This time Total was sniffing her. "Total, what are you doing?"

"She smells like you. A _lot__._" He reported.

"We were around each other-"

"Not what I meant." He said, shaking his head. "You smell a bit like Dr. Martinez, who has a pleasant scent, might I had, and a bit like Jeb. And her scent is a lot like yours. 90% like yours." Total said, sitting.

"So? That doesn't mean anything…" I said. The door opened, causing everyone to tense. Walking in was my younger half-sister, Ella, and the man I had the displeasure of calling my biological father, Jeb.

"Hey guys, what's…?" Ella trailed off, eyes widening. "What happened?!" She asked, moving over toward us. Iggy stopped her and took her hand. (Insert gag here please.)

The interesting reaction award would have to go to Jeb though. He walked towards her, his glasses glinting. Kneeling down he checked her pulse and wounds… like he did when he checked ours when we were little. I frowned, watching closely as he did so.

Fanta stirred a bit and Jeb sighed, looking relieved. When she opened her eyes he tensed. "Jeb!" She threw her arms around him, just like I did when I was a kid. She pulled back, her bright blue eyes made even brighter with her pleasure at seeing him. How did she even know him?!

"Fanta-"

"Jeb, what's going on?" I interrupted, eyes narrowed. That's when Fanta looked over at me.

"You all know Jeb, too?" She looked at us before looking at him, confusion marring her all-too-familiar-yet-I-don't-know-why features.

"Everyone, stop. I need to explain to all of you at once. Maximum, you were the first of the successful line of genetically altered humans with avian DNA. Fang, you were third. Fantastic, here, was second." He started, sighing.

"Fantastic?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. Fanta is short for Fantastic. Fantastic Ride."

"How do you know Max's last name?" Gazzy shouted, standing.

"I didn't… Jeb suggested it to me when he freed me three years ago." Fanta said, looking defensive.

"Three years ago, eh?" Fang asked, cocking a brow.

"Yes, three years ago. When I left you all, I moved down to Oklahoma to work at a similar institution so that I might free Fanta."

"You knew about her the whole time?"I asked, not liking how things were going.

"Yes, I knew about her and you at the same time." Jeb said. "I taught her everything I taught you."

"Hey, I've got a question for you." Total said, standing and walking over.

"Holyfreakingcrap. The dog…it talked." As Nudge quietly explained Total to her, Jeb bent down.

"What is it?"

"Why does she smell almost identical to Max?" Total asked, his small black eyes locking with Jeb's.

"Simple. Identical twins would be the exact same, fraternal twins would be _almost_ exactly the same." My eyes snapped to him at the same time Fanta's did.

"Twins?!" We shouted.

"Yes. Maximum, Fantastic, meet your sister."

"Hold it, Jeb." Mom said. "You didn't tell me we had _another_daughter?!" She looked angry.

"Yes, and I regret doing so. But I thought you knew that they cloned your egg to make anoth-"

"NO! They didn't even-"She cut herself off, looking at Fanta. My sister.

"Jeb…you were my dad and you never TOLD me?" Fanta asked, looking at him. Actually it was turning into a glare.

"Yes." He said simply. We all watched-well, Iggy listened- as Fanta raised her hand and slapped him.

"You-You-You…" She was at a loss for words.

"Butthead?" Gazzy suggested.

"_YOU BUTTHEAD!_" Fanta shouted. I had to admit, I liked my "sis" at that point.

_ It's true, you know. She really is your sister._ The voice sounded in my mind. Well, guess it's official now.

As Jeb recovered I stood, smiling. Everyone watched as I walked over toward her and stuck out my hand. "Nice slap. I've wanted to do that for awhile."

"Did you know about me?" She asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Not until I saw you and the Erasers." I told her, shrugging. Just as I was about to take my hand back, she took it, shaking.

"Well, nice to meet you, _Sister__._" She said, standing.

"You too." I said, watching her. I watched as she looked at everyone before heading for the door. I walked after her, frowning. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Dunno. Can't stay here though." She replied, shrugging.

"Why?" Nudge's voice sounded. "You're like us, you're Max's sister, which makes you Ella's other big half-sister and Dr. Martinez's daughter-and she's super nice and makes the best cookies-and you could be our friend. I mean maybe you'll let me play with your hair or dress you up. Or maybe you're a pyro like Iggy and Gazzy! Or you're a ninja like Fang or…" She trailed off, looking at her. For once that blabber mouth of hers made a valid point. Fanta stopped, staring at the door.

"Look, you're way to hurt to go anywhere. And there's strength in numbers. Come on…" I said softly, putting my hand on her shoulder. The muscle twitched beneath my touch.

"Why would you want me here? Just another mouth to feed…" She asked, cutting her eyes toward me.

"Because, you owe it to me… Especially since I saved your life." I said, cracking a smile.

"… Fine." She whispered. She straightened up and looked back at Nudge. "Try to stick me in a skirt and I'll flay your mocha hide."


	2. Chapter 2

Fanta-

I've never been around enough people-that I like- to develop a real appreciation for hugs. So when the little African-Avian-American girl ran over and tackled me in a hug…. Let's just say she flies well…even without her wings. As she landed on the floor, everyone looked at me with big wide eyes. (Well, everyone except the tall, pale kid.) I felt my face burn and tensed, preparing to fight- (yep. My flight or fight response is amazing.)- when this cute little girl with bouncing blond curls opened her mouth. "She didn't mean to. She's freaking out about the hug because she hasn't been around very many people. She didn't want to hurt Nudge." DAFUQ?!

"Yeah…sorry, I read minds." She beamed angelically at me. "And it's funny you thought of 'angelical' because my name is Angel." I blinked and gave a 'stay the hell out of my mind' look to her. She only giggled and opened her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by Max.

"Yeah…she does that…sorry. Anyways, she's Angel." Max said, starting to gesture. "You know me… so that leaves Fang, Iggy, Nudge and the Gasman-or Gazzy, as we like to call him." Max pointed to each bird-kid in turn. "Our mom is the nice lady over there who makes amazing cookies," I locked eyes with the woman who looked to be my mother. I guess I had her hair color but Jeb's eyes… Any who, she smiled and waved a bit. "And our half-sister is Ella." She pointed at a thin, short Hispanic looking girl who looked like our mom. She smiled and cautiously came forward, arms outstretched in a friendly manner.

Taking this as a sign that she wanted to hug me, I nodded my approval. Within seconds she had flung her arms around me, trying to crush me into her. "This is amazing! Now I have another big sister!" She smiled happily up at me. I couldn't keep a soft, warm smile off my face as she looked up at me and I looked down at her.

"Look. She smiles." A deep voice said not too far away. I looked over at the owner of the voice. He was tall, probably over six feet, and had dark hair. His skin was an olive tone and his eyes were dark as well. Fang, as Max had called him. So… Mister Dark speaks?

"I can smile. It's just not very often. I bet you're not much of a smiler either." I said, staring at him.

"I smile all the time. Look at me now; I'm just brimming with happiness." Fang said, keeping his straight face. This caused Nudge, Gazzy and Angel to laugh and the pale kid-Iggy, to snicker. I felt my cheeks burning a bit with embarrassment.

"Easy Fang, you can't make fun of her until she's settled in." Max said, coming to my rescue. I glanced at my sister, half thankful, half annoyed.

"I have a feeling she'll be fine. She already sounds like you. God, another Max. Just shoot me now." Iggy joked, mimicking shooting himself in the head. I frowned, narrowing my eyes. This was apparently lost on him.

"So, Gaz, describe." He continued, leaning back in his seat. I looked at him, puzzled. Describe?

"Uh…she looks a lot like Max. She's got real long hair though…and it's a pretty brown…. Her eyes are blue. She's got a bigger chest than Max-"

"GAZZY!"

"What? I was just doing what he asked me to…." Gazzy said with a cute, innocent expression. He smiled at me and I just wanted to hug him right there….except he talked about my chest. Not a good thing. How old was this kid? Eight?

"Hm… interesting…" Iggy said, smirking, lacing his fingers together. He stared at me so I glared and shot him the finger.

"That gesture is kinda lost on him…" Max said.

"How so?"

"I'm blind." Iggy said, frowning as he leaned forward. I blinked and mumbled an apology.

"Save it. I don't need any pity. I'm 100% badass as I am." He stood, and walked toward me. "Besides…doesn't sound like you were my type anyways." He grimaced slightly and walked off.

Great. Already hated by the blind guy. I'm just great at making friends.

"It's been a long day… why don't we go to bed?" The nice lady who Max told me was our mother chimed in. Soon the woman had us in beds and I could hear snoring through the walls. Despite myself I began to settle in and get comfortable.

Until my brain spattered on the inside of my skull.


End file.
